Till death do us part
by inucuttie37
Summary: Harrys abused by his uncle. Deatheaters end up coming to his house and Kill Vernon. Voldmort heals HArry from all the stuff Vernon did to him and he gives him to one of his servents as a slaveconcubine
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2: Hello master 

Harry woke up in a bedroom. He was lying on a bed. It was green it also Had silk wrapping's. The bed was made of Oak. 

Harry looked around the room to look at everything else but couldn't see anything. All he could see was a bit of moonlight through a window. He made to get up off the bed, but ended up chocking. There was a metal collar and leash around his neck; that was connected to the bed. He suddenly heard a malicious laugh. He turned to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry said with a bit of a growl of anger. Lucius walked up to Harry with a glare and slapped him. Harry curled up into a ball.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about breaking you." That's when Harry remembered.

Lucius looked at Harry and realized he had remembered. He knew this because of the look in his eyes.

"Yes Potter you are a slave. And like any other slave if you disobey, or try too run away you will be punished. Got it Potter?"

Harry stared in to space. It would be like his old life except for the fact he couldn't go back to Hogwarts or see Ron or Hermione. Our any member of the order. He started to cry. He didn't care if Lucius Malfoy was standing there. He had to let all out. He had been abused by his Uncle, He was nearly rapped ,and now he was Lucius Malfoy's slave. 

"Answer me Potter."

"yes." Lucius glared at Harry 

"What's wrong can't take the fact you're a slave?"

" I just don't know why I'm supposed too be alive. At first it was too save the whole wizarding world. But I don't give a shit about that anymore. Actually I guess I don't give a shit about anything. After Sirius died my life has been pointless to live. So you mine as well kill me."

"Oh no Potter. I paid a good deal for you. And no way are you going to go now. Anyway I still want to have some fun with you." As he said this he ran his hand across Harry's cheek. He was surprised when he didn't pull away or flinch. 

Lucius then looked at his eyes. They were dark. They looked so emotionless. Lucius then sat on the bed, bent over and gave Harry a hug. Harry looked up at Lucius.

"I'm in love with you Harry. I don't know when but I fell in love with you. And I don't plan on treating you like a slave. IF your wondering why I was so mean, I was trying to hide my emotions. But I just can't. Please forgive me Harry."

Harry looked up at Lucius. Then looked down at the floor

"What's wrong don't you forgive me." Than Lucius eyes grew big, and then closed. " You don't like Homosexuals."

"No I'm actually homosexual myself. It's just I don't think I deserve anyone is all."

"Of course you do Harry. What makes you say that?"

"Everyone I get close too; they always get hurt in someway."

"And who have those people been?"

"Sirius, my mum, my-"

"Harry Those deaths aren't your fault. Everyone eventually everyone dies. It was just their time. Okay?"

"Yes"

"Good." Lucius bent over and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. " So will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"Excellent." 

Lucius bent over and kissed Harry. It started out as a little kiss but grew very passionate soon after. Harry started to moan.

"You like that do you?"

"Hell yes."

"Then how bought we have a little fun" Said Lucius rubbing his hand against Harry's leg's and grabbed his most sacred part. Harry moaned ;but grabbed Lucius' hand.

"Sorry. But I can't I'm too tired."

"That's okay love." Lucius took a key out of the pocket of his robe's. He unlocked Harry and covered him up. "Well I have something' too do love. So I have to go." Lucius turned too leave but heard a moan from the bed.

"Please don't leave me alone. Please stay with me till I fall asleep. I always have nightmares. Maybe you could make them go away if you stayed by my side maybe-"

"Of course love." Lucius pulled the chair that was at his desk beside the bed.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry said snuggling into the warm bed. Lucius pushed back some bangs covering Harry's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem love." Harry fell asleep soon after. A smile on his face. Lucius decided that he would rather join Harry in bed. He put his arms around Harry's fragile waist. And pulled him to his chest.

Hey thanks for the reviews. Also please don't flame me on my English or my spelling. I am only in 8th grade so hey. Well g2g. Cya.


	2. shower's and tears

Showers and tears

Rated: R

Pairings: LM/HP and SS/HP. Maybe a threesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this Fanfic.

Harry woke up, his face in Lucius' chest. Harry snuggled into him. Taking in his scent.

"Morning Harry ." said Lucius sleepily "What are you doing?" For Lucius had just heard Harry sniffing.

"Smelling you." He said taking in a big sniff. "You smell like Lilac's and French vanilla."

"Do I now."

"Yes you smell so _deliciousss_." saying the last word in a purr.

"Well you taste delicious too Harry." he said Lucius licking Harry's neck.

"Lucius?"

"Yes Love."

"What time is it?"

Lucius looked at his watch.

"About 7:15. Why?'

"It's too early too be up I'm going back to bed"

"It may be early for you but I have work to do."

"What? But you said last night that ."

"I decided to join you in bed. I think your going to have to get use to getting up at strange times how about we go take a shower?"

"Okay."

Lucius took Harry by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Once they got in Lucius turned on the hot water to warm up the shower. Harry was currently standing against the wall.

Lucius put his arms on the wall by Harry's sides. He pressed his body against Harry's. Harry could feel Lucius' erection.

"God Harry. Do you know what you taste like." Lucius didn't wait for an answer. "Like vanilla ice cream with hot fudge."

"Does that taste good. I've never had vanilla ice cream with Hot fudge. My aunt and" Lucius put a finger up too Harry's lips.

"I don't want to hear anything about your past. It sounds so sad. And I want you to be happy. I want you to promise not to bring up your past ever again. Unless I give you a reason. Okay?'

Harry nodded in agreement

"Good. Now lets get in I have some shopping to do." Harry nodded and took off his clothes. He got in the shower holding Lucius' hand. His Uncle would never let him have a bath. He would always just get dirty again the next day so why should he have to take a bath.

The warm water felt strange against his skin. He backed out of the water quickly.

"Is it too hot." said Lucius, afraid he had burnt Harry's skin.

"No. I'm just not used to warm water against my skin."

"Oh. Do you want me too cool it down then." said Lucius reaching for the knob that said "Cold"

"No I will have too get use to it any ways."

Lucius nodded his head and took Harry's arm in the water. Harry tried to pull it back, but Lucius' wouldn't let go. A minute later Harry stopped trying to pull his arm out.

"That's wasn't that bad, now was it."

"No, but it still hurt." said Harry using a puppy dog lip. Lucius laughed and kissed Harry.

"You look so sexy doing that Harry." said Lucius.

"So I guess you want me too do that a lot more."

"Oh yes Harry a lot more." said Lucius still laughing. Harry looked at Lucius and stuck his tongue out.

Lucius put his mouth over Harry's and started rolling his tongue over and under Harry's tongue. His and Harry's tongues fought. But Lucius being older and the more experienced one, won. They finally parted. The need for air essential.

Harry was breathing very hard he had never experienced something so thrilling

"How did you like that Harry" said Lucius taking deep breathes.

"I loved it" said Harry. Taking a breath after each word.

After they got out of the shower they headed toward the bedroom. Harry was about too put his old clothes on.

"Harry what do you think your doing?" as Lucius had looked up at Harry he saw him putting back on his old clothes.

"I don't have anything else to wear."

"Well you could use some of my clothes till I get back from shopping . I'm going shopping for stuff for you."

"Oh. Okay." said Harry. Taking off the shirt he just had on. Lucius walked to the closet and looked through the clothes. He pulled out a shirt and looked up at Harry. The shirt wouldn't fit him, It was too big. And it was _his _smallest shirt.

"Damn. Looks like you have to wear a robe instead." Lucius went to his dresser and pulled a robe. He walked over to Harry who was sitting on the bed. "Here." said Lucius. Giving Harry the robe. Harry quickly got dressed.

"Damn I going to have to get you some leather or something. Maybe something see through."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"because that robe doesn't let see that hot little body of yours." said Lucius as he put on his coat. "Maybe I should get you a cat or dog costume. And then I could make it permanent."

"What! No way."

"Oh yes way. You would look so sexy."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Lucius. But before Lucius could put his mouth on Harry's, Harry's tongue was back in his mouth.

"Your going to pay for that said Lucius jumping on Harry and attacking his body with kiss's .

"Ha ha. Stop that tickles said Harry. In a fit of giggles. Then there was a knock on the door. Lucius laughed.

"Could you get the door I have to put on my shoes." Harry nodded. Harry walked to the door and opened it. There stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory.

"Move it Potter,. Said Draco pushing Harry down to the floor. Lucius ran over to Harry and helped him up.

"Are you all right love." said Lucius wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Okay what's going on here." said Draco a look of anger on his face.

"Draco If I catch you harming my Harry again. I swear I will punish you."

"Yah, yah,. Well I just came up here to tell you to hurry up. And also that Severus is here. He wants to see you about something.

"Fine tell him I'm on my way" said Lucius ruling his eyes. Draco left shutting the door. "Is there anything you would like me to get you love" said Lucius giving Harry a peak on the lips.

"No I don't think so." said Harry putting his finger on his chin.

"Okay. I will be back as soon as I can."

"hey Lucius?"

"Yes Harry?'

"Can I still go to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know love. I'm said to say it depends on Lord Voldemort. Sorry."

"It's all right." said Harry looking at the ground as if it were interesting. Lucius walked over to Harry and put his arms around him; and layed his head on Harry's..

"Oh love I'm so sorry." said Lucius. Than Lucius heared Harry whimper. He looked up to see Harry weeping. Soon Harry started shaking, and Harry's leg's could not support him. "God, Harry, I'm so sorry" said Lucius. He picked Harry up and carried him down stairs to meet Severus. He wasn't just going to leave Harry to drowninhistears.HeslowlyrubbedlittlecirclesinHarry'sback.

LuciuswalkedintohislivingroomwhereSeverusandDracowerewaitingforhim.SeveruslookedatHarry.Andthen upatLucius.

"YouwantedtospeaktomeSeverus."

"YesIneedtospeaktoyouaboutMr.Potter,privately.

LuciusputHarrydownonthecouch.

"Iwillbebackinaminutelovedon'tworry."

"YesSeverus?"saidLucius

"IneedtotakeMr.Potter.Forhissaftyofcourse."

"No.He'sgoingtotayherewithme.Iwillnotallowyoutotakehimfromme."saidLuciusfuriosly."Leavemyhouse. Now.

IwillnotleavewithoutMr.Potter."

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus chest.

"Lucius he needs to go back to school. I'm sorry." Lucius looked at Severus and lowered his wand.

'Fine. But I at least get to say good-bye."

"That's fine by me."

Lucius walked into the living room and knelled in front of Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry b-but you have to leave with Severus."

"What. No. I want to stay with you Lucius. Please." Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You have to you have to go back to school."

"No. Please. I will do anything. Please." begging Severus.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. But You have to come." said Severus.

Harry started to cry a again. Lucius took him in his arms.

"I don't want to leave you Lucius."

"Shush. Now Harry you can come over during Christmas and during the summer. I promise okay. But now you need to go with Severus. Okay." Harry nodded in agreement."

'Good. Now come on." said Lucius leading Harry to the front door, while holding his hand. He opened the door and led Harry out. "Now I want you to be good. For me okay" said Lucius taking Harry's cheek in his hand.

'Okay."

"Good." Lucius stood up turned to Severus and said "Take care of him for me. As you would Draco. Okay?"

"Yes, fine." said Severus.

'Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Severus simply nodded. He turned around a gave Harry a passionate good-bye kiss.

"Come now Mr. Potter. I

Have things to do." Harry followed Severus reluctantly. As he walked away he waved good-bye to Lucius.

Well that was chapter 3 of Till death do us Part. Sorry I didn't update. I got grounded for looking at something I wasn't supposed to. Also please don't flame me. Also thanks for the reviews.

-Inucutie37


End file.
